


When You Say Nothing At All

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From across the room, she could tell Richard's eyes were darkened with desire. She knew what he was thinking, that he wished they were totally alone, in the privacy of their bedchamber, with the furs probably pushed off the bed from their activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

The Great Hall was full of people. The minstrels had just finished their performance, and there was still music. Richard supposed that if he had to suffer through such an event, it was better that it was here in the North, instead of the court. He welcomed the fortright speech of his northern neighbors, especially after time recently spent at his brother's backstabbing court. Several years had passed since the last time Middleham had hosted such a night. The last time had been when the Earl of Warwick had still owned the castle. Richard could remember that night, for he had been there. Most of the night had been been watching as a certain young girl had roamed through the party. After all it had been the first adult party Anne had been allowed to attend. 

Richard was finding tonight was not all that different. His eyes still followed Anne across the room as she mingled with the guests. The difference was, she was no longer a girl. No, she was now his wife, and the mother of his son and heir who lay slumbering upstairs. And tonight, she was in her element, amongst the people she'd known most of her life. Tonight, she was the hostess, and Richard watched as she mingled with their guests, sometimes, he would see her blue veil from the corner of his eye, other times she would be near and he would catch a whiff of her perfume. Although, he was paying attention to the conversations he had with several of the neighboring lords, his eyes continually strayed to search for Anne in the crowd. Watching her, he could not help but wish how soon the evening would be over, so he would have her all to himself

From across the room, Anne could feel Richard's eyes on her. When she looked up and met his eyes, she was certain she had to be blushing. She knew exactly what her husband was thinking; she could read his face, and his eyes very well. From across the room, she could tell Richard's eyes were darkened with desire. She knew what he was thinking, that he wished they were totally alone, in the privacy of their bedchamber, with the furs probably pushed off the bed from their activities. The entire evening, Anne could feel Richard's eyes on her from across the chamber. 

Finally, and not a moment too soon for Richard, their guests were retiring for the night. But when he looked for Anne, he was unable to find her. He supposed she'd already retired upstairs to their chambers, or had gone to check on the baby first. Suspecting Anne would check on Edward, Richard went to the nursery. He was surprised to find Anne was not there. But as he was there, Richard spent a few moments with little Edward. The little boy was growing so much. Richard was so proud of his little son, and honestly looked forward to filling the nursery with brothers and sisters for Edward. But then again, Edward and Anne were more than enough for him. 

When Richard entered their bedchamber, he found Anne sitting at her dressing table. He stood back for a moment, just looking at her. He took in the way her hair flowed down her back in soft waves. 

Anne could see Richard looking at her through the mirror. She shivered just a bit as he watched her. As he started towards her, she turned around on the bench. Noticing that he held his hand out to her, Anne couldn't help but smile as she got up. 

When Anne reached him, Richard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Finally, finally after hours of waiting, he had Anne in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, treasuring its softness. He moved his fingers to her cheeks, gently caressing, then his fingers gently traced over her lips before he kissed her. 

Anne closed her eyes, as they kissed. She'd been dying for Richard to kiss her since she'd noticed him watching her. She moaned very softly, as his hands moved down to her waist, then up to her breasts. She moved her own hands to his doublet and started to unbutton it. She pushed it from his shoulders, and as it dropped to the floor, her hands moved to pull his shirt from his breeches. 

Richard's lips traveled down her throat as his hands continued to caress her breasts. The entire evening, he'd been dreaming of having Anne in his arms. Now that he had her there, he did not want to let her go, not at all. He groaned very softly, as her hands slipped under his shirt and she gently caressed his stomach and chest. He groaned softly, pulling the shirt off. 

Anne smiled, as she started to kiss his chest, causing Richard to groan softly. One of these days, his wife would be the absolute death of him. After a few moment, he drew her back up to kiss her deeply. He slipped her robe from her shoulders, and then picked her up to carry her to the bed. 

Richard gently placed Anne on the bed, and joined her. Anne brought her hands up to his face as they kissed. She sighed very softly as he pulled the straps of her gown down. His lips followed his hands, causing Anne to moan as he kissed her breasts. 

Anne's hands tangled in his hair, wanting to keep him there. As she moved restlessly against him, Richard slipped her gown from her body and then raised up to untie his breeches. Anne groaned very softly, opening her legs as he entwined their hands together. Their eyes met as Richard thrust inside, both of them moaning at the same time. 

Richard groaned softly, knowing he would not last very long at all. He moved his hand down to their joined bodies, causing Anne to moan even more. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back. Even after nearly two years of marriage, Anne was still sometimes shocked that he wanted her to have pleasure, that he gave her pleasure every single time they made love. She moaned out his name, as Richard buried his face against her neck, moaning her name as well. 

As they snuggled close together, Anne started to speak. Richard placed his fingers against her lips, signalling he wanted silence tonight. Anne sighed very softly, snuggling close. She realized then that no words were needed between them, none at all. Sometimes their love was best expressed by saying nothing at all.


End file.
